


Worlds Collide

by scarlettsoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author doesn’t know how to write Straight™ characters, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Don’t Worry I Swear, F/F, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Temporary Character Death, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: The younger sister of Sam and Dean Winchester has tried time and time again to get out of the life.She’s worked hard to get into her high position in Stark Industries and doesn’t intend to give it up for anything.Wanda Maximoff comes into her world like a whirlwind- beautiful, mystifying, and undeniably dangerous.The little witch has the potential to expose her and the life she’s tried so hard to put behind her.Yet she cannot seem to stay away from the Sokovian girl. It’s like she gravitates towards her no matter what she does.Her heart wants more than anything to pursue the kind woman, letting someone through the barriers she’d built so high around herself. But can she justify doing that with the cost of possibly outing herself, her brothers, and the hunting community to earth's mightiest heroes?Is love really worth that risk?





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted anything in, like, years. I’ve been struck with a particularly strong wave of motivation to write this fic, so I’m going to try to run with it. 
> 
> I’m not sure where exactly this fic is going to go, but there is one thing I do know: it’s gonna be hella gay. There aren’t enough wlw marvel fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We peek into the lives of two brothers making an important decision. One seemingly small decision that would unknowingly change the fate of the world.

Sam sighed, his head falling into his hands.

In front of him an impressive collection of documents was spread, ranging from coroner reports to medical charts, to maps and local history print-out articles, to newspaper clippings and crime scene photos. His eyes scanned the papers again and again, but he only came to the same conclusion.

He groaned miserably.

Dean didn’t need to lift his head off the table to know Sam was about to say the words he was dreading. He raised his hand in warning, “Don’t. Don’t say it.”

“You know we have to.”

“No.” The older brother squeezed his eyes shut, physically trying to resist the idea from registering in his mind. His brother had to be wrong. “There _must_ be something else. _Anything_ else. We’re just missing something.”

Sam sighed. “Look, I don’t like this any more than you do. Actually, I hate it. But I don’t think we have much of a choice here.”

Dean raised his head off the cold wooden surface. “We can’t. Not after we promised to stay away.”

Sam ran a hand over his face. “I don’t think we can anymore. People could die if we keep that distance any longer.”

Dean closed his eyes. “You weren’t the one that got yelled at that day, Sam. It was brutal. The things we said to each other...god.”

The younger brother exhaled. “It was a long time ago, Dean. We’d just witnessed the literal impossible. Feelings were running high. But things are different now. A lot of things have changed since then.” _So have we._

Dean abruptly pushed himself out of his chair. He felt like kicking something- maybe punching something. “Aw, hell.”

“Yeah.” Sam let out an tired breath, “This isn’t going to be pleasant.”

He begrudgingly started collecting the papers in a neat pile as Dean started packing their things up.

Twenty minutes later saw them returning their room keys to the motel front desk.

Twenty one minutes later saw them on the road en route to the place they’d been dreading the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue of sorts!!!  
> The main character, Zoey, is going to be in the chapters following!   
> The brothers may not play a huge part in the beginning, but their roles will be pivotal once they do arrive into the main narrative.   
> You will see that this very decision they just made will be a catalyst for the bigger things at play.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you like it so far!  
> Remember, kudos are great but comments are soooooo much better and very much appreciated!!!  
> Tell me what you like, what you don’t like, what you want, what you’re thinking, etc in the comments and I’ll take it into consideration!


End file.
